子供(kodomo):Niños
by Luisa Tatis
Summary: Las tortugas conocen a sus nuevos amigos en la primaria;mientras Irma y otras chicas ayudaran a Abril a superar su timidez.-TMNT 2012-OCs "AMOR imposible"
1. 1-Primer Dia de Colegio

**Kodomo:Niños**

_**HOLA:D**_

_**Aquí con otra historia sobre las tortugas ninja…es mi versión de las tortugas y sus amigos como niños…claro que como en la serie no se conocen sino hasta cuando son adolescentes quise darle un pequeño giro al asunto… (MÁS ACLARACIONES AL FINAL)**_

_**¡Que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1: **Primer Día de Colegio

**-Kirby:** ¡Abril! Apúrate o llegaras tarde a tu primer día de escuela.

**-Abril:** ¡No papa no quiero ir a la escuela!

Abril O'Neil es una pequeñita de siete añitos y seria su primer día en el colegio, sería divertido porque conocería muchos niños de su misma edad para que juegue con ellos, pero...la pequeña Abril es muy tímida y por eso no quería ir.

**-Abril:** No…No quiero ir papa (casi ruega llorando)

**-Kirby: **Bueno hagamos una cosa vas a ir solo por hoy, si no te gusta me dices para pagar una maestra particular ¿Qué te parece, nena?

**-Abril:** ¿Lo prometes papi?

**-Kirby: **Te lo prometo.

**-Abril: **Ahh… (suspira)de acuerdo.

**-Kirby:** Bueno, ahora ve a cambiarte.

La pequeña Abril asiente y se va a su cuarto a cambiarse y luego su tía la ayuda a peinarse (Como en la serie no han mostrado a la tía de Abril todavía, le daré un nombre)

**-Amelia: **¿Cómo quieres que te peine nena?

**-Abril: **¡Con una trencita tía!

**-Amelia: **Bien ya te la hago.

Amelia termino de peinarle los cabellos a Abril y bajaron al primer piso en donde su papa la esperaba en una camioneta.

**-Kirby:** ¡Oh mi pequeña! Luces como una princesa.

Abril tenía puesto un vestidito color amarillo fosforescente con un cinturón y botas de color marrón, la trenza que le había hecho su tía le quedaba bien ya que tenía mucho cabello y le llegaba hasta la cintura su flequillo era corto…y no hay que olvidar sus ojitos azules, parecía una Princesa.

**-Abril:** Gracias papi (lo coge de la mano)

**-Kirby: **Bien, despídete de tu tía.

**-Abril:** ¡Adiós tía Ami!

**-Amelia:** Adiós princesa, pórtate bien.

**-Abril:** Si.

Abril y su papa se dirigen a la primaria "GYANY"(Gimnasio y Academia de New York) donde los niños eran muy "especiales", y sobre todo, juguetones, Kirby y Abril se bajan de la camioneta y se dirigen a la entrada don de una maestra robusta y un poco canosa de ojos azul oscuros estaba esperando a los pequeños, Abril estaba muy nerviosa y cada vez que se acercaban cogía más fuerte la mano del papá.

**-Kirby: **Buenos días Señora.

**-Maestra:** Buenos días Sr. Y... ¿Quién es esta pequeñita?

**-Kirby:** Ella es mi hija…pero no es muy sociable.

**-Maestra:** Por eso ni se preocupe (se acerca a Abril) ¿Como te llamas pequeña?

**-Abril:** A-A-Abril.

**-Maestra:** ¿Abril?...Pero que lindo nombre, yo seré tu nueva maestra y espero que también seamos mejores amigas.

**-Abril**(Asiente un poco nerviosa)

**-Kirby:** Debo irme, pórtate bien nena ¿Si?

**-Abril:** Si...papito.

Kirby se dirige a su camioneta alejándose mas y mas dejando a Abril y a la maestra solas.

**-Maestra:**¿Nerviosa Abril? (la niña asiente) Descuida, también pase por lo mismo, pero no te preocupes, si alguien te molesta me avisas¿De acuerdo?

**-Abril:**De acuerdo.

Abril coge la mano de su nueva maestra y se dirigen al salón de clases, donde otros niños entraron, Abril se puso mas nerviosa de lo que estaba, ya que vio a muchos niños jugando y correteando por el salón.

**-Maestra:** Bien, Abril siéntate donde quieras.

Abril cogió su bolsito y se dirigió a un rincón, donde había una mesita con varias sillas totalmente vacías, allí fue a sentarse, Abril miraba para todos lados con un poco de timidez, veía que todos los niños usaban uniforme escolar, (Niños:Un suéter color azul oscuro y debajo una camiseta blanca con mangas cortas y botones, pantalones grises y zapatos negros; Niñas:Ellas no tienen suéter, pero si la camiseta del mismo color, encima una jardinera a cuadros azul oscura y gris ,medias blancas hasta las pantorrilas y zapatos negros) Abril seguía observando, cuando una niña se le acerca.

_**-X**_**:**¿Por que tan sólita?

Abril no le decía nada

**-X:** Tranquila, soy buena niña, me llamo Irma_ {Irma: seis añitos,cabello negro corto hasta los hombros, ojos verdes y lentes redondos no tan gruesas} _¿Tu eres?

**-Abril:** Soy...Abril.

**-Irma:** Mucho gusto, espero que seamos las mejores amigas...este,¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

Abril no dijo nada, pero asintió con la cabeza, veía que Irma era una buena persona; Irma se sentó al lado de su nueva y mejor amiga Abril, mientras que hablaban(Solo Irma lo hacia), iban coloreando cada una su cartilla de dibujos, letras y números, los niños estaban pasándosela genial, siendo apenas su primer día...

¡RING...RING...RINGGG! llego la hora de salir al patio de recreo.

* * *

**_BIEN HASTA AQUÍ CON ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA, Que se me acaba de ocurrir._**

**_Pensé_****_ que seria genial que las tortugas, Abril ,Casey, Irma y mis OC SE HUBIERAN CONOCIDO DESDE PEQUEÑOS._**

**_En este capitulo puse que el "GYANY" (colegio que me invente) seria para niños especiales, lo puse así porque a esa primaria asistirán las tortuguitas y otros niños mutantes ya que en allí no importa el aspecto,la diferencia es que los niños mutantes irán a un salón aparte;también van a estar Bradford, Xever y Karai de niños._**

**_Gracias por sus Reviews y...¡OJALA LES GUSTE!_**

**:-) LuiSa :-)**


	2. 2-Cuatro Traviesos

_**AQUI DE NUEVO...CON ESTE CAPITULO ¡Disfrutenlo! **_

_**PD:Gracias por los reviews :D**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2: **Cuatro Traviesos

¡RING...RING...RINGGG! llego la hora de salir al patio de recreo. Los niños estaban muy entusiasmados, al frente había un parque con los juegos clásicos y un pasto verde rodeado de flores, parecía un jardín, los niños salieron "pitados" (es decir, corriendo),en compañía de los maestros…así es como se veía todos los días en el descanso, unos jugaban y otros disfrutaban de una rica merienda, así lo hicieron Irma y Abril, mientras charlaban a gusto…pero alguien hizo que Abril se cayera de la banca.

**-Irma:** ¡Oye, ten cuidado, lastimaste a mi amiga!

**-X:** Oh, perdona, no fue mi intensión lastimarte (la ayuda a pararse) ¿Cómo te lamas?

**-Abril:** Abril (lo dijo con voz suave, apenas se le entendía) ella es…Irma.

**-Irma:** Un placer.

**-X: **Yo soy…

**-H:** ¡DONIEEE!(gritaba con ira)

**-Irma y Abril:** ¿Donnie?

**-Donnie:** Si, mi nombre es Donatello, pero me pueden decir Donnie _{Donnie, es un quelonio alto de piel verde oliva, ojitos marrones, traía su uniforme y en vez de su bandada morada, unas gafas estilo hipster de ese color y guantes sin dedos color gris}_

**-Irma: **Estamos encantadas de conocerte.

**-Donnie**: A mí también me dio gusto, pero debo irme mi hermano me llama.

**-Irma: **¿Tienes hermanos?

**-Donnie: **Si somos cuatro en total.

**-Abril: **¡WOW!

**-Irma: **Yo soy hija única.

**-Donnie: **¡Oye! ¿Qué hay de ti? (le pregunta a Abril)¿Eres hija única?

**-Abril: **(Asiente)

**-Donnie: **Veo que no habas mucho ¿verdad?

**-Abril: **(Niega con la cabeza nerviosa)

**-Donnie:** Bueno…nos vemos después.

**-Irma: **¡Adios!

**-Abril:**¡Chao Donnie!

Donnie se va lejos, dejando a las chicas solas.

**-Irma:** Me agrado Donnie.

**-Abril:** Si…es muy simpático.

**-Irma:** Es cierto.

* * *

_EN OTRO LADO DEL PARQUE_

**-Donnie:** ¡RAFAAA! Deja de perseguirmeee…

**-Rafa:** ¡De que te quejas, sabiondo! ¡Es divertido! _{Rafa es más bajito que Donnie, tiene la piel verde lima, ojos verdes que encandelillan en la oscuridad, traía su uniforme, y en vez de su bandana roja tenía una cachucha de RAP negra y blanca con la visera de lado y unos guantes sin dedos color rojo}_

**-W: **¡Rafael, deja de perseguir a Donnie!

**-Donnie: **Si Rafa, por favor, estoy muy cansado.

**-Rafa: **¿Tu cansado?, jeje...no me hagas reír Donnie, es mas mira a Mikey y no se ha quejado en todo el dia.

**-Mikey:** Mírenme...¡SOY EL REY DEL MUNDO! _{Mikey, el más chiquito, tiene los ojos color azul clarito, los cuales lo hacen ver adorable, piel verde clarita, tenía su uniforme y en lugar de su bandana naranja, tenía una chaqueta de ese color encima de su suéter azul y unos guantes sin dedos color azul oscuro}_

**-Donnie:** Es porque es el mas enérgico de los cuatro.

**-Rafa:** Bien sabes que le puedo ganar ¡En Todo! , hasta en un partido de futbol.

**-W:** Rafa, sabes que yo te vencería a cualquier costa (dice orgulloso)

**-Rafa:** ¡YA CALLATE BOBONARDO!

**-Leo:** (Cruza los brazos) Bien, me callo _{Leo es un poquito más alto que Rafa, pero bajito que Donnie, tiene la piel verde oscura,ojos azules como Mikey, pero de un tono oscuro, tenía su uniforme y no traía puesta su bandana color azul, en su lugar, una corbata de ese color y unos guantes sin dedos negros}_

**-Mikey: **(Acercándose)¿Qué quieren hacer ahora?

**-Donnie: **¿Escondidas?

**-Leo, Rafa y Mikey: **¡BOYAKASHAAAAA!

Los cuatro se estaban divirtiendo jugando al escondite Leo fue el primero en contar, mientras sus hermanos irían a esconderse. Donnie, rápidamente se escondió detrás de un gran roble, Mikey sin pensarlo dos veces, fue a meterse a un bote de basura, Rafa no encontraba lugar para esconderse, hasta que se decidió meter debajo de una mesa.

**-Leo:** ¡18, 19,20! ¡Listos o no, aquí voy!

Leo empezó a buscar a sus hermanos por todos y cada uno de los rincones del parque, Donnie, Mikey y Rafa estaban bien escondidos y al máximo trataban de no hacer ruido, para que Leo no los escuchara y eso le daría la ventaja de encontrarlos fácilmente…Leo vio que uno de los botes de basura comenzó a tambalearse y rápidamente se acerco a él.

**-Leo:** ¡Ja! 1, 2,3 por Mikey.

**-Mikey:** ¡Eso no se vale Leo!... ¡Tonta comezón!

**-Leo:** Ahora, a buscar a los otros.

**-Mikey:** Bien, yo te sigo.

Leo seguía buscando a Donnie y Rafa, sin querer, las gafas de Donnie cayeron al suelo, LEO CORRIO HASTA DETRÁS DEL ARBOL.

**-Leo:** ¡1, 2, 3 por Donnie!

**-Donnie: **...

**-Mikey:** Solo te falta encontrar a Rafita.

**-Leo:** ¡Cierto! Rafita, ¿Dónde estás que no te veo?

Al parecer Rafael era muy bueno jugando al escondite, aunque…el lugar en donde se metió no le favorecía, ya que los demás niños lograron verlo con facilidad, solo esperaba a que sonara el timbre.

**-Rafa: **_"__Espero que no me encuentre, así ganare el juego"_ (piensa mirando para todos lados)

De pronto, una sombra se va acercando y se le cae un librito de sus manos y cuando se agacha a recogerlo, mira al pequeño Rafael, Rafa al principio creyó que sería Leo, pero estaba aliviado, ya que una niña de ojitos marron con lentes (no tan gruesos como los de Irma) y cabello lacio castaño-negro era la que se había agachado.

**-T:** ¡Hey!, ¿Por qué tan asustado?

**-Rafa:** Disculpa, pero creí que eras mi hermano, jugamos al escondite.

**-T:** Ya veo, bien entonces mejor me voy.

**-Rafa:** Puedes quedarte si quieres.

**-T:** mmm…OK

Rafa y la niña se la pasaron hablando y riendo debajo de la mesa, se habían caído bien, ella le mostro un comic y Rafa no evito sentirse contento.

**-Rafa:** Es increíble que te gusten los comics.

**-T:** Si, opino lo mismo de ti (saca un paquete de galletas) ¿Quieres una?

**-Rafa:** Si, gracias muñeca.

**-T:** ¿Muñeca?

**-Rafa:** ¿Algún problema?

**-T:** No, ninguno, solo que nadie me llama así.

**-Rafa:** Me convierto en el primero ¿no?

**-T:** jajajajaja…

**-Rafa:** jejeje…

Los dos se habían reído a carcajadas que Rafa no noto que sus hermanos lo habían escuchado, Leo se acerco y asomo su cabeza por debajo de la mesa.

**-Leo:** ¡1,2, 3 POR RAFA!

**-Rafa:** ¡Ahhhhh! No hagas eso Bobonardo.

**-Donnie:** Parece que Leo gano el juego.

**-Leo: **(Baile de la victoria)

**-Mikey:** Rafa, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenias una "amiguita"?

**-Rafa:** Recién la conozco,además…

¡RING, RING!

**-Maestra:** ¡Niños hagan fila!

**-Leo:** Vamos.

Las tortuguitas se dirigieron junto con la pequeña nena a la fila, Rafa la miro y se pregunto ¿podría ser su amiga?, la respuesta, obviamente sí…luego de una corta espera los chicos se dirigieron a los salones con sus respectivos maestros.

**-T:** Fue un placer conocerte Rafa.

**-Rafa:** ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

**-T:** Lo dijo, más bien, lo grito tu hermano….bien, nos vemos

**-Rafa: **Adiós (viendo que la chica se alejaba)¡Espera, ¿COMO TE LLAMAS?!

**-T: **¡SOY Luisaaa!

**-Rafa: **_"Luisa ¡Wow! lindo nombre"_ (Pensó)

* * *

_**HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO**_

_**¿Gusto o no?...¡Comenten!...Aqui TODO es Bienvenido y Bienvestido, jeje..**_

_**"Abrazos" **_

**:-) LuiSa :-)**


	3. 3-La Orquesta infantil

**NUEVO CAPITULO **

**:D Enjoy!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: **La Orquesta infantil.

Ya habían pasado las clases de arte y lectura para los humanos y las de Educación física para los mutantes, solo había una clase en donde todos se reunían, (aparte del recreo). La clase de música. Los chicos entraron y tomaron su posición. Irma y Abril alistaron los violines; Luisa, la viola; una niña de piel blanca, ojos miel, cabello corto castaño y rubio por atrás, el oboe; Leo y Mikey, las trompetas; Donnie, el trombon , Rafael y un niño de 8 años, alto de piel blanca, ojos marrones y cabello negro, los timbales; dos niñas ,una de 5 añitos, piel morena clara, ojos miel y cabello castaño hasta la espalda recogida en media trenza y la otra de piel parecida a la de Abril, cabello rojo rizado con dos coletas y ojos verde-azulados cogieron las flautas. Luego entro una mujer rubia de ojos color miel, se trataba de la Señorita Parker, la maestra de música.

**-Srta. Parker:** Buen día niños

**-Niños: **¡Buenos días profesora!

**-Srta. Parker:** Bien niños, se que algunos son nuevos, así que…ustedes (señalando a Luisa, Abril, Irma, al niño, la morena, la pelirroja, la castaña-rubia y a los quelonios)acérquense por favor y preséntense ante la clase.

Los niños pasaron al frente y se presentaron

**-Luisa:** Hola a todos, soy Luisa Jones, tengo cinco años, me gusta el basquetbol,cantar y tocar el piano.

**-Abril:** Soy…Abril O'Neil, tengo siete años, me gustan los animales, leer y escribir.

**-Irma:** Soy Irma Langinstein, tengo seis años, me gusta dibujar, practicar yoga y hacer figuras en origami.

**-Niño:** ¡Que hay! Me llamo Casey Jones, tengo ocho años, me gusta el hockey y el futbol.

**Morena:** Me llamo Paola Sánchez, tengo cinco años, adoro bailar, patinar y leer comics, me fascinan.

**-Pelirroja:** Soy Paulina Alberguetti, me pueden decir Paula, tengo cinco años, vengo de Italia, me gusta el básquet, el Karate y el espagueti.

**-Castaña-Rubia:** Me llamo Karai Oroku, tengo…siete años, adoro practicar ninjutsu, también me gusta el rock y…vestirme toda de negro.

**-Leo:** Me llamo Leonardo Hamato, pero pueden decirme Leo, tengo seis años, me gusta mucho meditar y "Héroes Espaciales".

**-Rafa:** ¡Ese programa es estúpido!

**-Srta. Parker: **¡SILENCIO!...Eh, por favor, continúen.

**-Donnie:** Bien, soy Donatello Hamato, llámenme Donnie, tengo seis años y me gusta mucho leer, escribir, investigar y descubrir cosas.

**-Mikey:** Bueno, mi nombre es Miguel Ángel Hamato, solo díganme Mikey, tengo seis años, me gusta mucho la pizza, patinar y, ah...los videojuegos.

**-Rafa:** Y yo soy Rafael Hamato, pueden llamarme Rafa, tengo seis años, me gustan los comics, el rock, el heavy-metal y las motos.

**-Srta. Parker:** Muy bien. Siéntense y, comencemos.

Cada niño cogió su respectivo instrumento musical,la maestra da la señal y…un dos tres...**(N/A: La quinta sinfonía de Beethoven: watch?v=6z4KK7RWjmk)**

Los niños tocaban de una maravilla esos instrumentos musicales, Irma y Abril se sentían a gusto tocando los violines; Luisa tocaba con destreza esa viola; Karai, Leo, Mikey, Donnie, Paola y Paulina, si que sabían tocar instrumentos de viento; Rafael y Casey disfrutaban a cada segundo tocando los timbales, mientras que la Señorita Parker, dirigía con la batuta es enorme y espectacular "Orquesta Infantil".

**-Srta. Parker:** Bien es todo por hoy, pueden irse.

Los niños cogieron sus maletas y se dirigieron a casa, pero como eran niños, tenían que esperar a sus papas, excepto Karai, quien fue la primera en irse (Que desobediente) y mientras esperaban…

**-Luisa: **(Cogiendo a Rafa del brazo) ¡Hola Rafa!

**-Rafa:** Ah…Que tal Luisa. Este…tocas muy bien la viola.

**-Luisa:** Gracias, lo mismo digo, tocas bien esos timbales.

**-Donnie:** (llegando) ¿Qué tanto están hablando ustedes dos?

**-Luisa:** Solo...hablábamos de los instrumentos.

**-Donnie:** ¡Qué bien!

**-Casey: **(Acercándose) Hermanita, hay que irnos. (señala una furgoneta Volkswagen)

**-Luisa:** Ok, bueno ¡Adiós chicos!

**-Donnie y Rafa:** ¡Chao Luisa!

…

**-Abril:** Les digo algo, ya me empezó a gustar la escuela.

**-Irma:** ¿Lo dices enserio?

**-Abril: **(Asiente contenta)

**-Paola: **Si, pero…no hay que acostumbrarse.

**-Abril:** ¿Por qué lo dices?

**-Paola:** Por… (no termino)

**-Luisa:** ¡PAO! ¡HORA DE IRNOS!

**-Paola:** Luego te digo Abril, pero debo irme, ¡Adiós chicas!

**-Irma y Abril:** ¡Adios Paola!

Casey, Luisa y Paola se subieron en la furgoneta y se dirigieron a su casa. Mientras tanto…

**-Paulina:** Y ¿A que se dedican ustedes dos?

**-Leo:** Pues, nuestro papa nos está enseñando ninjutsu.

**-Paulina:** ¿Ninjutsu?

**-Leo:** Si, el nos muestra los caminos de ser un ninja.

**-Paulina: **Ohh…y, ¿Tienen armas?

**-Mikey:** Aun no, pero estoy seguro de que serán geniales.

**-Paulina:** ¿Y como sabrán cual será su arma?

**-Mikey y Leo: **No sabemos.

**-Paulina: **(Viendo una motoneta roja) llegaron por mí.

**-Mikey:** Entonces, mañana nos vemos.

**-Paulina:** Si, adiós.

**Leo:** ¡Chao Pau!

Paulina se encaramo en la moto y se fue a casa…Después llega Kirby en la camioneta.

**-Abril:** ¡Llego papa por mí!

**-Irma:** ¿Puedo irme contigo?

**-Abril:** Esta bien.

Y así, Irma y Abril se subieron en la camioneta de Kirby y se fueron, dejando a las cuatro tortugas solas. Minutos después, llego una rata joven en una camioneta a donde estaban los quelonios, los chicos se subieron en ella y se dirigieron a casa, (no eran las alcantarillas), era una casa grande con ladrillos y una cerca negra.

* * *

_ **Espero y les haya gustado el capitulo.**  
_

**_¡No olviden Comentar! ¿Les gusto o no?_**

**:-) LuiSa :-)**


	4. 4-Escogiendo las Armas

_**Hola de Nuevo, aquí con un nuevo CAPITULO Yeah!...Disfrutenlo.**_

_**ANUNCIO: Estaba pensando en hacer un Fic EXTRA ;) **__-Pasen por mi perfil- __**pero quiero que Uds., queridos lectores participen. Ya tengo la idea general (también me pueden dar ideas)**_

_**Es algo simple:"Escojan la pareja" y los nominados son: "**__Apriltello__**" o "**__Leonarai__**", la mayoría de votos gana. TAMBIEN QUIERO QUE ESCOGAN: -**__Mikey__**x**__Irma__** o –**__Mikey__**x**__Oc._

_**¡Anunciare a los Ganadores en el prox. Capitulo! , así que decidan BIEN ;)**_

_**Sin más...Aquí el Capitulo**__._

* * *

**Capitulo 4: **Escogiendo las Armas.

Los quelonios y su papa llegaron a su casa y entraron en ella, los niños se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos, mientras Splinter estacionaba la camioneta en el garaje **(N/A: Imaginen al "Tortumovil").**La casa en si era enorme, con piscina, jacuzzi, incluso habia un patio trasero donde entrenaban y no hablar del cuarto de los peques: Dos en el primer piso y los otros en el segundo.

**_* Cuarto de Leo: _**_Estaba ubicado en el primer piso, la ventana daba hacia el patio trasero y como sabemos es un niño a quien le gusta mucho Héroes Espaciales, así que su habitación estaba rodeado de posters, un muñeco grande del Capitán Ryan,la TV se encontraba encima de una repisa, para ver los episodios y no hablar de su cama, la sabana tenia estampados de su serie favorita. Es la segunda habitacion más grande._

**_*Cuarto de Rafa: _**_Ubicado en el segundo piso, con un pequeño balcón que daba hacia la calle, tiene un pequeño saco de boxeo y a su lado una batería, en las paredes posters de sus bandas favoritas de Rock y Heavy Metal, al lado de su cama un escritorio y encima de él una pecera para su fiel amigo Spike. Al lado de la puerta había una guitarra colgada en la pared y debajo un casco de motociclista, lo usaría pero le queda grande. Es el segundo cuarto más pequeño._

_***Cuarto de Donnie:** Con decirles que es el cuarto más grande ya que incluye un laboratorio y se requieren muchas cosas para hacer inventos. Ubicado en el segundo piso, al fondo del pasillo. Era el único que no tenia posters en su habitación, sino estantes con algunos instrumentos de química y una biblioteca repleta de libros que aburrirían a sus hermanos, pero a el no. _

_***Cuarto de Mikey: **De todas las habitaciones, esta es la más pequeña y está ubicado en el primer piso, al lado del garaje. Tiene varios estantes**-como el cuarto de Donnie-**la diferencia es que en ellas tiene historietas y varios videojuegos, al lado de la ventana que da hacia la calle, hay una consola para jugar. Las paredes todas cubiertas con posters de superhéroes de sus comics favoritos y justo al lado de la cama había un equipo de sonido con varios CD de música, ya que le gusta bailar._

* * *

Splinter termino de estacionar el vehículo y llamo a los niños para que entrenaran un poco.

**-Splinter: **¡Niños! Vengan rapido al patio, tenemos entrenamiento. APURENSE!

Los niños se acercaron al patio, donde habia un gran arbol con un neumatico colgando de el, unos columpios, el rodadero, sube y baja y una caja de arena,el patio era de esos coloridos, ya que tambien habian flores de diversos aromas y del arbol estaba Splinter de pie,a medida que veia a los chiquillos, pudo notar unos rostros de cansansio.

**-Rafa:**(llegando con sus hermanos)Pero papá, ya estamos cansados.

**-Splinter:** Ya sé, pero esta vez será especial. ¿Saben por qué?

**-Tortuguitas:**(Niegan con la cabeza)

**-Splinter:** Sera especial porque escogeremos sus armas.

Los niños cambiaron sus rostros de aburrimiento por unas caras sorprendidas, se quedaron boquiabiertos a lo que dijo su papá, lo único que hicieron fue gritar como locos y saltar de la emoción.

**-Splinter: **Ya tranquilos niños, tranquilos...bien, ¿Quién quiere iniciar?

**-Leo:**(Levantando la mano)¡Uh! ¡Uh! Yo quiero, yo quiero.

**-Rafa: **¿Y por que tú? Bien sabes que soy mejor que tu.

**-Leo: **Pero yo soy el mayor.

**-Donnie: **Eso no es justo Leo, debería ser el primero porque soy más inteligente e incluso, mas alto que ustedes tres.

Leo, Rafa y Donnie seguían discutiendo como si en esta casa hubiera una pelea entre perros y gatos, cuando estos se voltearon vieron a su padre de pie y al frente de el un pequeño Mikey.

**-Leo, Rafa y Donnie:** ¡¿Mikey?!

**-Splinter:** Si así es, lo escogí a él.

**-Rafa:** ¿Por qué?

**-Splinter:** Porque a diferencia de ustedes, el no discutió para ser el primero y fue algo justo.

Mikey les dedico una sonrisita a lo que ellos ponían gestos de "no es justo", Splinter dio la señal: "¡HAJIME!" y el pequeñín hizo una demostración, dando piruetas, como si las hubiera hecho en su patineta. Lo hacía my bien...Splinter vio que ya era suficiente.

**-Splinter:** ¡Yame! Bien Miguel Ángel usa estos (le entrega unos Nunchakus)

**-Mikey: **¡Dios, son preciosos! Bien, aquí voy.

Mikey hizo las mismas piruetas, esta vez usando los Nunchakus, cada vez lo hacía diez veces mejor...Splinter le da la señal para que se detenga y lo felicita.

**-Splinter:** Buen trabajo (mira a sus hijos) ¿Por qué no pasas Rafael?

Rafa no dijo nada y se paró al frente de su sensei... "¡HAJIME!"-grito Splinter-y Rafael comenzó haciendo una demostración con sus mejores ataques, eran puños y patadas voladoras, todo a su estilo...Después Splinter hizo que parara y le entrego un par de Sais, el no dijo nada solo los cogió e hizo exactamente los mismos movimientos y de vez en cuando, hacia girar esos Sais._  
_

**-Splinter:**¡Ya-me! Bien hecho Rafael, ahora Leonardo y Donatello (ambos lo miran)pasen los dos y hagan un combate.

El de morado y el de azul solo asienten y se paran colocándose frente a frente. Ponen su mejor posición de defensa y esperan...

**-Splinter:** ¡Hajime!

Leo dio el primer ataque y Donnie lo esquivaba con algo de dificultad, ya que no tenía tanta experiencia como sus hermanos mayores, aun así fue una gran pelea, Donnie también daba patadas y golpes, los cuales Leo evitaba...Splinter pego un grito, los niños se detuvieron, su padre se les acerco y les dio a Leo unas espadas y a Donnie un palo...Ahora iban a combatir con lo que tenian a la mano, sería algo difícil pero lo hicieron, igual fueron golpes que uno daba con esa arma a lo que el otro las final los dos estaban exhaustos...No hubo ganador.

**-Splinter:**¡Yame!...Los cuatro lo hicieron bien y algo mas...pueden conservar las armas que les di.

**-Mikey:**¿Pero crei que ibamos a escoger nuestras armas? (ante eso sus hermanos le dieron un triple zape al menor)¡Au! ¿Que?, ¿que dije?

**-Rafa: **Es que de eso se trataba.

**-Mikey:**Ya se...solo pense que nosotros las escogeriamos, no que Splinter las escogiera para nosotros.

El comentario de Mikey hizo que sus hermanos intercambiaran miradas y se pusierona pensar que...Mikey tenia razon,ellos debieron haber escogido su arma, sin embargo eran buenos con las que les habia dado Splinter...¿Por que eran buenos con las armas que les dio Sensei?

**-Leo: **Es cierto, Papá...¿Por que nosotros no escogimos nuestras armas?

**-Splinter: **Porque yo ya sabia cual seria su arma, según la personalidad de cada uno.

Los niños lo miraban con algo de confusion, Splinter tomo la palabra y decidio explicarles todo.

**-Splinter:**Los Nunchakus son armas las cuales se requiere de coordinacion, agilidad y velocidad, Miguel Angel es un chico con gran agilidad y es el mas rapido de los cuatro. Ahora los Sais son armas muy poderosas, son duras, pesadas y es un "corta espadas"

**-Rafa: **¿Y corta cabezas?

**-Splinter:** Si, pero...no lo hagas.

**-Rafa:** Ok.

**-Splinter:** Por eso es el arma perfecta para Rafael...el Bo es un arma dificil de usar, se requiere de mucha inteligencia para poder dominarla, Donatello es el mas listo y experimenta cosas nuevas...bueno, el Bo hace exactamente lo mismo.Y... en cuanto a las Katanas, estas son las principales armasde un ninja,ya que no solo las usa un ninja, los samurais tambien suelen usar esas espadas, se requiere concentracion para domarlas y Leonardo es un buen portador ya que medita conmigo.

**-Donnie:** Ya veo, entonces las armas que tenemos fueron escogidas para nosotros...

**-Leo:** ...por nuestras caracteristicas.

**-Splinter:** Asi es mis niños, ahora que tienen sus armas deben cuidarlas como un tesoro, ¿Lo prometen?

**-Tortuguitas:** ¡HAI SENSEI!

Splinter se retira , dejando a las tortuguitas solas en el parque.

**-Rafa:** Ya era hora de que tuviéramos nuestras armas.

**-Leo:** Si, tienes razón... aunque sean de plástico.

Splinter sabia que los niños no podían usar cosas con filo o pesadas, ya que es probable...MUY PROBABLE...que se lastimen, por eso les entrego unas armas hechas de plástico para evitar lastimarse, los niños no se quejaron porque sabían que su papá se preocupa mucho por ellos. ¿Que padre no hace eso por sus hijos?

**-Donnie:** Si y aunque sean de plástico tenemos que practicar, así ciando seamos mas grandes, tendremos estas armas de verdad.

**-Mikey:** Muy cierto...¡Vengan Tres!

**-Tortuguitas: **(Chocan manos y...) ¡BOYAKASHA!

* * *

**_¡Ouh! Hasta aqui el Capitulo_**

**_¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado!_**

**_AL FIN CONSIGUIERON SUS ARMAS...¡QUE FELICIDAD!_**

**_VOLVIENDO AL ANUNCIO: ¡No olviden Votar! "_**_Apriltello_**_" o "_**_Leonarai_**_"_****_...¡OJO! la PAREJA que NO GANE,SE ROMPERA _**_(en teoria)_**_, así que decidan bien y con mucha cautela._**

**_Y no olviden escoger la pareja para Mikey(_**_Oc **o** Irma_**_)...pueden dejarlo en el Review o mardarlo por PM ;) AGRADEZCO SU PARTICIPACION._**

**:-) LuiSa :-)**


	5. AVISO GANADORES

**HOLA A TODOS BUENO HOY NO PUBLICARE CAPITULO (aun no lo tengo ) SOLO DARLES UN AVISO SOBRE LAS PAREJAS CAMPEONAS...**

**Y...PUES, LES PEDI QUE ESCOGIERAN A LAS PAREJAS QUE MAS LES GUSTABAN.**

**Los nominados eran: **"Apriltello" y "Leonarai", "MikeyxIrma" y "MikeyxOc"...**Ahora, LOS GANADORES SON:**

**-iApriltello! FELICIDADES y...****DE ESO PUBLICARE UN** ONESHOT** y... a los que votaron por Leonarai, no se desanimen, pienso escribir otro **ONESHOT **sobre ellos al igual que la pareja ganadora...PARA QUE NO DIGAN QUE SOY UNA MALA PERSONA.**

**-AHORA LA PAREJA PARA Mikey SERA: Un empate? OH NO, UN EMPATE, eso quiere decir que pueden seguir votando por la pareja para Mikey. RECUERDEN: Irma u Oc, asi que A VOTAR Y QUE LA MEJOR CHICA GANE.**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR, BUENO SOLO, AGRADECERLES A TODOS SUS Reviews, SON INSPIRADORES, TAMBIEN SE LES AGRADECE A LOS SIGUEN Mis Historias y...LA TIENEN EN Favoritos, SE LES QUIERE UN MONTON.**

**El Siguiente Capitulo veremos que pasa con los Chiquis y...EL ONESHOT DE Apriltello SALDRA PRONTO, AL IGUAL QUE EL DE Leonarai.**

**ES TODO...UN ABRAZO iNo olviden Votar!**

**:-)LuiSa:-)**


End file.
